


Superstitions and Routines.

by drewutwo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewutwo/pseuds/drewutwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin was angry after the game. Who does she blame?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstitions and Routines.

“I told you I didn’t want to go out…but no…let’s go for a walk…let’s go to a store, so I can buy something for my superstition,” Tobin mockingly said. “What about what I want? Huh? I don’t like to move during the day when we have a game at night, but you just wouldn’t give up.” Christen is stunned watching a yelling Tobin walk out her hotel room. 

Tobin never yells, especially not at her girlfriend, so when Tobin raised her voice, Christen’s feet were glued to the carpet floor. When the door slammed shut, tears were already pouring down her face, uncontrollably. She collapsed on the floor and dropped her head into her hands. Her rapidly beating chest and choking sobs were making it almost impossible for the girl to catch her breath. She tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down and whenever it seemed to work, her body would only hyperventilate and gasp for air. 

She heard a soft knock on her door. Not wanting to deal with anyone, she muffled her sobs and stayed on the ground. 

The knocking got louder and more persistent. Suddenly, Christen heard a familiar voice. She got up in a hurry and ran to the door. Flinging it open, she saw Ali standing there. She didn’t even let Ali open her mouth. She crashed her body into Ali’s and hung on to her. Ali, not one for hugs, cradled the forward, bringing her back into the room. 

Ali lead Christen to the bed and sat her down to get some answers. She rubbed Christen’s back until the girl finally calmed down. 

“I heard yelling, and then I heard the door slam, followed by an angry speed walking Tobin passing by everyone in the hallway. What happened?” Christen took a deep breath and went to open her mouth but her quivering lips were making it impossible to formulate words. 

“Press, you gotta breathe,” Ali comforted the hysteric girl. 

Christen finally relaxed and told Christen what happened.

“She is blaming me for how she played tonight. She was saying that if I had just let her lie down all day like she usually does for night games, she would have played better. Ma-maybe it was my fault-t.” Christen started to get worked up again, but Ali interjected. 

“No, no, you know how Tobin gets. She just loves the game so much. She will calm down soon. I am sure she will apologize. She probably didn’t even realize what she said. I remember talking to her about all the things she said to the ref when she got her second yellow against us, and she had no clue what I was talking about when I brought it up to her. She just lets her anger get the better of her. I will say that I am really surprised she did this to you, though. You’re not soccer, you’re the love of her life.” Ali offered Christen a soft smile and pulled the girl in for a tighter hug. 

“I don’t know. I mean I knew asking her to come on a walk and go to a store to shop was a big deal because it goes against her night game routine, but we just don’t get to spend a lot of time together now that the season started. I just wanted her to be apart of this and spend as much time together before we have to head back to our teams,” Christen let out with her eyes closed and her head on Ali’s shoulder. 

“I know, hun, I know, and that was super sweet of you and it was so sweet of Tobin to do that with you. She will do anything for you. I think you are the only one that can get her out of the bed on the day of games. She always wants to be with you. You know she loves you. She just got carried away, and I am confident she will realize how ridiculous she sounds. Everyone has bad games. Plus, overall, as a team, we didn’t play well. She can’t take all the blame like she did against Japan in 2011.” 

Christen sat up straight lifting her head off of Ali’s shoulder.

“Do you think I should go find her?” she asked Ali.

“Hm. I think it would be a good idea, but she might also be doing what you are doing right now. Talking to someone about it, and them being like, ‘Tobin, you’re an idiot,’ and I bet you within the next few minutes she will come back here knock on the door and give you a puppy dog look like she knows she’s in trouble.” Christen let out a small chuckle. Ali knew exactly how to calm her down and she couldn’t be more thankful for her friend. 

“Thanks, Ali, I appreciate this so much, especially since you don’t like hugs.” Christen watched Ali’s smile grow wide. 

“Anyti-” There was a knock at the door. Ali looked at Christen and then stood up to go get the door. 

Christen couldn’t see who was at the door, but when the knocking culprit walked into her sight, she saw a pouting Tobin and an Ali mimicking Tobin’s face behind Tobin’s back and then leaving the hotel room with a smile at Christen. 

Christen just watched Tobin stand there looking like a lost puppy. Her hands were fiddling with themselves and she was looking at the ground. She let out a sigh and finally went to speak. 

“Hi.” It was soft and vulnerable, but Christen did not respond. A simple hi is not going to cut it. 

Christen observed Tobin’s brows furrowing as she knew the girl was lost in her thoughts, but Christen was going to let the girl gather everything she needed to say. 

“Do you mind if I sit?” Christen nodded her head and Tobin walked slowly to the bed across from the bed Christen was sitting on. She sat down and put her clasped hands in her lap. Christen’s eyes met Tobin’s and the two just stared at each other for what felt like a few minutes, but was only a couple seconds. 

“I am sorry, Chris. I really am. I didn’t…I shouldn’t have blamed you for how I played or for messing with my routine. I talked to Alex, and she helped me realize why you wanted me to come along earlier today. I am an idiot. You are the one person I never want to yell at like that, but my emotions were just so fresh still from the game. I mean, when I was signing signatures, I don’t think I interacted or smiled to one fan. I love you so much, and I promise to never ever yell like that, again. I really do promise.” 

Christen stood up and went to sit next to Tobin. She angled her body slightly facing Tobin putting her hand on Tobin’s hands. 

“What did Alex say?” 

“That you wanted to spend as much time with me as you can because we don’t live in the same state, and I shouldn’t be so stubborn about lying around all day when we have a night game when I can be making memories with you.” Christen watched Tobin’s head weakly face hers. 

Christen smirked, “is that what she really said?” 

Tobin rolled her eyes and let out, “she may have thrown in that I am the biggest idiot in the planet. There were other words that she used but you get the idea.” Tobin side smiled. 

Christen took her hand off of Tobin’s and placed it on Tobin’s cheek. She used her other hand and placed it behind Tobin’s neck. She looked into Tobin’s eyes and saw sadness. She hated seeing her girlfriend like this. She lightly tugged Tobin in pressed a soft kiss. 

“I love you, too,” she whispered with her eyes still shut as she pulled away from Tobin. She opened her eyes to see Tobin’s eyes still shut and a smile forming on her face. 

“I just had a bad game, it happens. It wasn’t your fault. Our next night game we have, I promise to go with you on a walk and go to a store. I will do anything you want, as long as it is with you.” 

Christen smiled at Tobin’s confession. “I mean…I can always shop in the morning and then come lie with you all day in bed, if you want?” 

Tobin’s eyes widened. 

“I am sure we can find a compromise,” Tobin said as she smiled largely before leaning back in to kiss Christen.


End file.
